


blablacar

by deluxeslouis



Series: Pêle-mêle smut [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: <3, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxeslouis/pseuds/deluxeslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quoi de plus surprenant qu'un coup de foudre en covoiturage ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	blablacar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan66000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan66000/gifts).



\- Mon chéri, tu devrais prendre ton billet de train maintenant. Ici toute la famille demande pourquoi tu es absent. Ne serait-ce que pour l'image de notre famille.. ou par principe, comme tu veux. Viens Harry.

\- Je voulais rien avoir à faire avec cette famille maman. Cette tradition de se regrouper, et de faire semblant que tout va bien pour des heures..ça me blase. 

La discussion a continué comme ça pendant encore quelques minutes, avant que comme d'habitude, je cède et je promette à maman de me mettre à chercher un moyen de transport pour le mariage de mon cousin, à Rennes.  
Ce qui m'énervait dans tout ça était surtout le fait de vivre dans les apparences. Un terme que la famille du côté de ma mère connaissait très bien. Pendant le cours de l'année, on ne se rencontraient pas, ne s'appelaient que très peu pour savoir de nos nouvelles, ne prenaient pas le soin de savoir où on était nos vies à chacun. 

Certes, moi aussi j'étais comme eux. Moi aussi j'étais entré dans cet engrenage, moi aussi je prenais part à alimenter cette façon de se comporter avec ma famille.  
Et c'était en partie ce qui me démotivait à l'idée de recréer un lien qui n'existait pas, le temps d'un mariage. 

Je soupire. Ma mère avait insisté, et puis j'avais déjà donné mon accord. Et quand Anne Styles voulait quelque chose, elle savait bien comment faire pour l'obtenir ! 

Je passe une main sur mes cheveux bouclés, et jette un œil à ma chambre  
étudiante. Je vis seul ici, mais ma chambre est constamment sans dessus le dessous. La faute à mon meilleur ami Liam, et son copain Zayn, qui passe la majorité de leurs temps libres à fumer des joints ici ou tiens, se rouler des pelles devant moi. Histoire de bien appuyer le fait que ça fait deux ans que je suis seul, après une tentative ratée avec mon ex Marjorie -que je continue à voir à la fac, merci bien- et avec mon ex Raphaël; qui lui était un étudiant Erasmus retourné chez lui au Canada. 

En général, les gens ont tendance à penser que si l'on est bisexuel, on a deux fois plus de chances de tomber sur l'amour ultime, celui pour qui on laissera tout tomber et qui fera soupirer les étudiants à la pause de midi. Pourtant tout le monde se trompe. 

La preuve, moi. 

Je sors mon ordinateur portable et commence à pianoter sur le clavier. Un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur l'écran, il me reste une demi-heure avant mon heure de partiel. Autrement dit, dans le langage étudiant, il me reste quinze minute avant de trouver un moyen de transport et me grouiller le cul devant la salle pour ne pas me retrouver tout devant quand il va falloir tricher. 

Je vais directement sur KelBillet, un site conçu pour trouver le moyen de transport le moins cher - oui car honnêtement, je ne me sentais pas payer une somme astronomique rien que pour voir une famille qui ne s'aiment pas entre eux. Je précise : tout est fait à contre cœur. 

La page du site s'affiche. Directement, je passe au-dessus des prix de billets d'avions : ils sont exorbitants et inutiles.  
Pour un trajet Lyon Rennes, surtout.  
Les trains proposent des prix pas mal, mais sachant que je touche la bourse à la fin du mois, je ne peux me permettre de tomber en découvert maintenant. Je soupire. Il me reste les bus et les covoiturage. J'entends déjà la voix de mon beau-père dans mon esprit : Jeune homme, retourne au code. Puis ma mère, d'ajouter : Harry, qu'est ce que t'as fait de l'argent du permis.  
Et ma grande sœur renchérir : La honte de te prendre un covoiturage, toi qui pourrais faire le trajet toi même, si tu aurais le permis !

Alors je passe les prix du covoiturage blablacar, bien que très abordable.  
Je regarde ceux des bus. Je clique sur un site qui propose des billets à ma portée, mais je me rends compte trop tard qu'il faut d'abord renseigner son identité, et créer un compte. Je serre les dents. Je n'ai plus que 7 minutes devant moi pour être en avance devant la salle !  
Je me passe à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout renseigner en sept minutes. Je remonte la souris et la pointe sur les annonces de covoiturage. Moins cher, possibilité de prise de rendez vous en un clique. Je regarde à nouveau l'heure. Cinq minutes. Mon choix est vite fait.

Je clique sur la première annonce, un certain Sébastien de 31 ans qui roule en Fiat. C'est la dernière place, en réservation immédiate. Je me connecte avec mon compte Facebook (Dieu bénisse cet invention) et grâce à ça, aucunement besoin de remplir un formulaire de trois pages. C'est pour demain vendredi, à 9h30. Le réveil sera dur mais je n'hésite pas à cliquer et confirmer. 

Après ça, je ferme mon ordinateur sans même prendre le temps de l'éteindre, attrape mon gilet au vol et ferme la porte de ma chambre pour me ruer dans les escaliers. J'avais bien fait car seulement trois minutes plus tard, j'aurais manquer ma place du fond.

***

\- C'est là que je dois me garer ?

\- D'après l'adresse sur mon téléphone, oui. 

Liam fait comme je lui indique, trouve un espace où se garer et coupe le moteur. Il me jette un regard en coin.

\- Ça m'étonne vachement de ta part H, le fait de partir en weekend pour ta famille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. 

\- Li, n'en fait pas tout un plat non plus. Je pense que maman m'a assez bassiné dessus. 

\- Tu sais au pire, si ça te fait vraiment chier, t'aurais qu'à m'appeler et faire comme si j'avais un problème urgent. Je viens te récupérer et tu te barres. 

On se regarde une seconde sans rien dire avant d'exploser de rire. C'est pour ça que j'aimais tant Liam, mon frère de cœur. 

\- Merci, Li. 

On se fait un câlin avant de sortir de la voiture. Il prends mon sac de voyage dans le coffre, me le donne et je lui fait un petit sourire. J'attrape mon téléphone portable dans ma poche et compose le numéro du conducteur. 

\- Allô ? je fais quand il décroche dans la seconde. Euh.. c'est Harry Styles à l'appareil. J'appelle pour savoir où est ce que vous en êtes. 

J'avais coiffé mes longs cheveux bouclés d'une paire de RayBan modèle aviation, j'étais habillé d'une chemise bleue et d'un slim noir, j'étais chaussé de bottines noires. C'était mon style habituel, mais sans mentir, c'était ce qui me valait les regards des filles et des hommes sur moi.

Je savais que j'attirais les regards, que ça soit en mal parce que je suis bisexuel, et que j'étais réputé -bien que c'était faux- avoir de nombreuses conquêtes aussi féminine que masculine. Lorsque je les attirais en bien, les gens disaient que j'étais très beau garçon, réfléchi, intelligent et bien élevé. La vérité est que j'essaie de me faire discret dans cette université, mais malheureusement c'est tout le contraire.  
La voix du conducteur me sort du tréfonds de mes pensées. 

\- C'est vous que je vois, debout devant la twingo ? Attendez.. je sors de mon véhicule.. ahah, voilà. Je suis celui qui vous fait signe !

Je coupe la conversation et je montre à Liam du menton l'emplacement du véhicule hôte. Mon meilleur ami me suit, les bras derrière le dos, la mine sérieuse. Il ressemblait à un papa lorsqu'il faisait cette tête. 

Sébastien nous accueille avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous voyagez bien seul n'est-ce pas ? il me fait avec un regard gêné vers Liam. Je n'ai que 2 places dans mon véhicule, la troisième est celle du milieu et je ne la vends pas parce que je préfère que mes passagers soient confortable..

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! le rassure directement Liam. C'est mon meilleur ami, je l'accompagne seulement. 

Sébastien hoche la tête et me prends mon sac de voyage pour le mettre à l'intérieur du coffre, ou une autre valise replié y demeurait. 

\- Bon Li, je te laisse, je dis à mon ami en me retournant vers lui. 

\- N'oublies pas le coup de fil si ça part en vrille. 

\- T'inquiète. 

On se fait une dernière accolade et je rentre dans le véhicule déjà occupé.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder la personne à côté de moi, je préfère d'abord sortir mon téléphone, attacher ma ceinture et prévenir ma mère et ma sœur que j'étais en route; puis Zayn qui était rester à dormir dans ma chambre. Il était un gros dormeur et même le fait de m'accompagner pour mon départ était trop lui demander. Je souris en pensant à mon ami, fait un petit tour sur Twitter pour dire à mes abonnés que je partais en week-end puis je range mon téléphone.

C'est seulement là que je décide de regarder qui sera mon compagnon de route pendant 5 heures, alors que le conducteur entre dans son véhicule et attache sa ceinture.  
Je vois mon compagnon de route de profil, il a le nez plongé dans son iPhone -lui aussi. Un iPhone 6+ qui semblait bien trop grand pour ses petites mains. Il m'attendri.

\- Si il y a besoin d'aller au toilettes pendant le trajet, ou de faire une petite pause, vous n'aurez qu'à me taper sur l'épaule, nous prévient le conducteur avec une voix enjouée. 

\- Ça marche, je sors simultanément que mon voisin.

Ma voix est plus grave que la sienne, la sienne est un ton plus aigu. Nous nous observons avec un petit sourire, et je rencontre enfin ses yeux.

Ils sont très bleus, et la couleur de ses cheveux châtains ajouté à celle de l'éclairage de l'iPhone amplifie leur clarté. Il a l'air plus âgé que moi. Même s'il s'est rasé récemment -je le vois sur ses joues- il a l'air d'avoir une petite barbe. Chose que je n'ai pas et que je suis en passe de ne jamais avoir.

\- Enchanté, je fais sans m'en rendre compte, avec ma voix d'un ton plus grave, celle que j'utilise pour courtiser. 

\- Enchanté. 

Je lève un sourcil. Il ne poursuit pas le dialogue. Un dur à cuire. C'est comme ça que j'appelle ceux qui sont insensible à ma personne. Insensible dans le sens où, il ne rentre ni dans la case "je suis intéressé(e) par ton étrange apparence seulement pour te critiquer par derrière" ni celle "je suis intéressé(e) par ton apparence et je veux te sauter dessus."  
Je ne dirais pas que ça me dérange dans ce sens. C'est la première fois que je tombe sur une personne qui ne rit pas bêtement à toute mes blagues, voir toutes mes phrases; ou une personne qui m'observe comme si j'étais l'homme le plus ridicule sur terre -avec mes longs cheveux, mon style, mon apparence. Je suis le genre de gars à qui ça ne gênerait pas de me balader avec une couronne de fleurs sur la tête, par exemple.

Bref, j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe car je me passe la langue sur mes lèvres. Il est attirant. J'aimerais connaître son prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, je dis sur le même ton.

Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus pendant une demi seconde avant de réagir, avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Bonjour Harry, il trouve à répondre.

Après ça il détourne le visage vers la fenêtre de la voiture, dont les paysages commençaient à se mettre doucement en motion à mesure que le véhicule avançait sur la route. 

Il est malin. Sa manière d'agir me fait sourire. Je le regarde manipuler son téléphone avant de moi aussi détourner le regard. J'observe le paysage se transformer en quartier, puis les quartiers devenir l'autoroute. 

Le voyage se passe en silence, et je vois Sébastien allumer la radio. Chose surprenante, c'est mon compagnon de route qui relance le dialogue.

\- Vous ne cherchez pas à savoir mon prénom ?

Je jubile intérieurement. Il est malin mais pas si insensible que ça. Je prends mon temps avant de répondre, je ne sais pas dans quel jeu on s'embarque, mais je commence à apprécier le fait qu'il nous reste cinq heures de route. 

\- Peut-être que je n'ai jamais cherché à l'obtenir, je dis d'un air mystérieux. 

Il pouffe. Je me tourne vers lui et le voit en train de secouer la tête, le sourire ne le quittant pas. 

\- Touché, il fait. Louis. Je suis Louis Tomlinson.

\- Pourquoi me donner votre nom de famille ?

\- Au cas où vous auriez besoin de me chercher sur Facebook. 

Cette fois-ci j'explose de rire. Sébastien nous observe avec un air amusé par le rétroviseur, et Louis se met aussi à rire. Il est mignon quand il le fait. Le coin de ses yeux se plissent. 

\- Harry Styles. Je suis plus actif sur Twitter par contre, j'ajoute avec un clin d'œil. 

Louis hoche lentement la tête. Je pensais que cette conversation nous avait ouvert quelques portes, mais je me trompait. Le trajet se refait silencieux, et la musique que diffuse la radio de Sébastien est tellement calme qu'elle me donne envie de dormir. 

Louis Tomlinson. Je prononce son nom dans ma tête, en prenant soin de séparer chaque syllabe. Ce qui me fait surgir une pensée. 

\- Votre nom ne sonne pas français. 

\- Le vôtre non plus. À moins que vous n'ayez jugé la prononciation anglaise de "Styles" plus à la mode ? il se moque.

\- Je suis anglais ! je fais semblant de m'offusquer.

\- Je vous taquine. Seul un anglais peut reconnaître un anglais. Je suis anglais aussi.

\- Né en France ?

\- Tout bon. Mon père était diplomate. On a beaucoup déménagé à cause de son travail. 

\- J'imagines..

\- Et vous ?

\- Je suis pas né en France mais je me sens français. Ma mère et ses sœurs s'y sont installés parce qu'elles étaient folles de la France. Je suis venue il y a onze ans. 

\- Votre accent est imperceptible, s'étonne Louis. Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Wow, on commence à dépasser le seuil de l'intimité dis donc, je rigole. 

Louis le prend au sérieux et je le vois rougir. 

\- Hey.. je rigole, je m'avance en essayant de le rassurer. 

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui. On peut même se tutoyer. Comme ça on dépassera ce seuil ensemble !

Les lèvres de Louis se tirent encore vers un sourire. Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi je regarde ces lèvres moi, déjà ? Je détourne le regard et sors mon téléphone portable. 

"Y a un beau gosse dans mon blablacar !" je tweete avant de voir que trois personnes me retweetent déjà, et cinq aiment mon tweet. 

Une abonnée cite mon tweet et me dit : Gère-le !  
Je lâche un petit rire que mon voisin intercepte. 

\- Une copine ? me sors t-il avec un regard brûlant de curiosité. 

\- Twitter. C'est comme une copine. 

\- À ce point ?

\- Je suis accro à ce réseau. 

\- Donc pas de copine. 

\- C'est exact. Et v.. et toi ?

\- De copine ?

\- Ou copain.

Louis fait un demi-sourire. 

\- Non. Pas de copain.

Je comprends le sous-entendu et reste silencieux. Louis pense qu'il m'a dégouté. Il demeure silencieux aussi et détourne le visage. Il fouille sa sacoche et en sors des écouteurs. Je l'ai vexé. Je veux dire quelque chose mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, il enfonce ses oreillettes. Je soupire. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dis en premier lieu. J'avais peut-être peur.. mais peur de quoi ? Je me mord la lèvre inférieur et pose mon front contre la glace, ruminant des pensées sombres. 

Le trajet se passe tellement en silence après ça que je finis par m'endormir. Pendant une ou deux heures, peu importe. Le fait est que je dors et je sens ma tête partir de l'avant à chaque fois. Je me tourne et retourne pour chercher une position. Jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil profond.

***

\- Petite pause messieurs. Ne serait-ce que pour se détendre les jambes !

La voix de Sébastien me sors de mon sommeil. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et ne me gêne pas pour bailler et m'étirer. Quand mon bras retombe il tombe sur le siège de Louis, encore chaud de sa position. Il est déjà parti. Je soupire et sors du véhicule pour pouvoir le rattraper et avoir une conversation avec lui. 

J'échange quand même quelques mots avec Sébastien, et lui demande poliment où se trouve les toilettes sur cet aire. Je suis presque sûr que Louis s'est dirigé vers les WC. Il me guide et je me dirige vers sa direction. 

\- Louis ? je fais quand, après avoir traverser le restaurant sur l'aire de repos, je trouve les toilettes des garçons. C'était grand et c'était très propre. 

Douze miroirs me font face, je me regarde à travers. J'ai toujours mes lunettes de soleil sur mes cheveux, mes yeux verts sont fatigués par ma sieste, mais mon teint reste frais et ma bouche naturellement rose. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller et interpelle mon compagnon de route encore une fois.

Le voici qui sort d'une des cabines, sans même me jeter un coup d'œil. Il lave ses mains et amorce un geste de sortie avant que je ne le retienne par le bras. 

\- Louis.. est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Il ne lève toujours pas le regard sur moi. Ça me rend fou. 

\- Écoute je pense qu'on s'est mal compris tout à l'heure. 

\- Au contraire, je pense qu'on s'est très bien compris.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Quand j'ai parlé de... enfin, bref. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve. Peu importe. 

D'un coup d'adrénaline, je prends son visage en coupe et m'approche de lui. Il m'observe avec de grands yeux. Je vois de la peur dans son regard. Le sien doit refléter le mien. J'ai peur car je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça, sur le coup. Mais carpe diem. Louis me plaît et je ne le verrais sûrement plus jamais. Je ne connais presque rien de lui, mais l'adrénaline est trop forte et je m'avance encore plus pour toucher ses lèvres. 

Je papillonne autour de ses lèvres, histoire de le lui laisser le choix de me repousser, mais il ne le fait pas. Il m'embrasse en retour et j'amplifie le baiser. Puis mon baiser redescend, j'embrasse sa joue, descend peu à peu sur son cou. Le souffle de Louis se fait plus rapide quand je mordille sa peau pour la marquer. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et remonte ses mains sur mon torse. Je descends les miennes sur ses fesses et effectue une pression dessus, pour lui laisser le soin de passer ses jambes autour de ma taille. On gémit quand c'est fait, car nos érections se touchent. Je le pousse vers la porte de cabines la plus proche, mais on est trop excitées pour entrer à l'intérieur. Nos gestes sont précipités, on veut tellement se toucher, se découvrir. 

Mais... une voix se fait entendre de derrière la porte principale et nous immobilisent sur le coup.

\- Messieurs ? la voix de Sébastien. 

Louis soupire et se laisse retomber sur le sol. 

\- On est prêts ! 

Je remets quant à moi mes boucles en place et le suit à l'extérieur. Sébastien a dû avoir peur de perdre ses deux seuls clients. Louis a le temps de se griller une cigarette avant que l'on remonte dans le véhicule en direction de Rennes. On ne se regarde pas vraiment dans les yeux, il garde le regard perdu dans la vague tandis que je fais la conversation avec notre conducteur. Je regarde sur mon téléphone et remarque que nous sommes quelques part près de Châteauroux. Il nous reste la moitié du chemin avant d'atteindre Rennes, et je décide d'utiliser ce temps pour apprendre à mieux connaître celui avec qui j'ai failli coucher sur une aire de repos.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Styles, j'ai 21 ans, une grande sœur, ma mère s'est remariée, je vis sur Lyon parce que j'étudie à l'université là-bas. Rennes est ma ville maternelle. Et toi ?

J'ai fais tout ce speech et me présente à nouveau parce que je souhaite tout recommencer avec mon voisin, puis repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je suis un peu en retard mais peu importe. 

\- Je suis Louis Tomlinson. J'ai 24 ans, je viens de Grenoble et j'y suis né. Si je vais à Rennes en passant par Lyon, c'est que ma sœur y est aussi à l'université. J'étais passé récupérer ses affaires. J'ai un mariage à Rennes.

\- Wow.. attend deux secondes. T'as une sœur à la fac ? Comment elle s'appelle ? 

\- Charlotte, mais on doit l'appeler Lottie à la fac. Elle vient de rentrer elle n'est qu'en première année de psycho. 

\- Le monde est petit ! Et tu vas à un mariage c'est ça ? Je vais aussi à un mariage ! Comment s'appelle les mariés, dans le tien ?

\- À vrai dire.. je ne connais que le nom de la mariée, c'est la nièce de mon beau-père. Car ma mère s'est aussi remariée ! Et donc la nièce s'appelle Martha. 

Je réfléchis un peu, mais je n'ai tellement pas de contact avec ma famille que même le nom de la mariée, je ne connais pas. 

\- C'est mon cousin qui se marie. John Selley, je dis à la place. 

Louis secoue la tête. 

\- Ça ne me dit rien, désolé. 

\- Pas grave. On sera donc à Rennes tout les deux, dans un mariage. Et ta sœur étudie dans la même fac que moi. 

\- Oui..?

\- Rien, ça dit seulement qu'on aura l'occasion.. de se revoir. 

Je mords ma joue intérieur. J'ai peut-être été audacieux, mais maintenant que je sais que j'ai un lien avec Louis Tomlinson en sa sœur, j'ose oser tout simplement.  
Tout à l'heure.. lorsque Louis m'avait fait comprendre qu'il aimait les hommes par son sous-entendu, j'avais peur de tomber dans cette spirale malsaine qui constituait à faire connaissance, échanger les numéros puis s'attacher toujours plus que l'autre personne encore une fois, et être détruit quand elle s'éloigne ou ne pense plus à vous. C'était ce qui m'avait fait garder silence. Mais j'étais bien content d'avoir rattraper le coup, car au final, il me restait toujours moyen de l'avoir près de mon secteur, tant que sa sœur résidait à l'université de Lyon. 

\- Peut-être bien, fait Louis avec un sourire en coin. 

Il remets son oreillette mais me propose cette fois-ci de la partager avec lui. J'accepte avec plaisir et prend l'autre oreillette, et je le regarde parcourir ses musiques.  
Je lis, et voit qu'il a de très bon goûts musicaux. Les Beatles, Oasis, Rutles, Queen et j'en passe. 

Pourtant une seule piste retient mon attention. "Compo perso"

Je pointe mon doigt sur cette piste.

\- Je veux bien écouter ça. 

Louis me regarde avec de grands yeux. 

\- Sérieux ? C'est.. c'est une chanson dont j'ai fais une cover. 

\- Je veux bien écouter s'il te plaît, je répète. 

Louis fait un sourire timide et clique sur la piste. 

\- C'est Look After You de The Fray ? je reconnaît. 

Louis acquiesce et ferme les yeux. Je ferme les yeux moi aussi et écoute, j'en ai presque l'impression d'être au paradis. Sa voix est si douce au début, et pendant tout le long. J'allais presque m'endormir de bonheur. 

\- C'est magnifique.. je dis au final. 

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu chantes beaucoup chez toi ?

\- Ça m'arrive, oui. 

\- Ça m'arrive aussi, mais je ne fais pas de cover. C'est génial ce que tu fais. 

Le temps passe et nous partageons toujours ses écouteurs. On écoute de la musique, on rigole un peu avec le conducteur, et échangeons encore quelques vannes et quelques anecdotes personnelles. Je lui parle de Liam et Zayn, il me parle de son meilleur ami Niall. Les deux heures restants passent vite, on discutent tout les trois, où on parle seulement à deux. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, et découvre en lui, avant d'être du sexe sur pattes, quelqu'un de passionnant intérieurement. 

Il aime et est très proche sa famille, a plusieurs sœurs, est plutôt fun et aime boire et fumer. Je suis tout le contraire et on s'amuse de cette différence. Les opposés s'attirent, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis loin d'être proche de ma famille, je n'ai qu'une seule sœur. Je ne me considérerais pas si fun que ça, à vrai dire je suis invité au soirée branché grâce à Liam et Zayn. Je suis plutôt du genre casanier, à rester chez moi devant un bon livre ou un bon film et un mug. 

Il découvre bien vite que je suis bi, moi qu'il est gay et nous parlons très brièvement de nos exs. Je pense que nous savons tout deux que nous nous plaisons, à ce stade. Et il est très difficile de garder le flirt en parlant de ses expériences amoureuses. 

Quand le conducteur ralentit et que je le vois arriver devant la gare de Rennes, mon cœur se serre déjà. Dans la panique je demande son numéro à Louis. 

\- Tu veux me revoir ? Louis fait avec malice. 

\- Peut-être continuer ce qui a été commencé, je fais avec une voix basse. 

On échange un regard. 

\- Je trouverais un moyen de te contacter, monsieur Twitter. 

Il dit avant de sortir du véhicule. Je me rue dehors, à sa suite, pour le trouver devant le coffre. 

\- Louis !

Il me jète un regard interloqué. Je reste pantois devant lui, ne sachant quoi dire. Il est de ce genre là ? À parler à une personne comme si elle était le centre de son monde pendant 5h, puis pouvoir passer à autre chose aussi vite. 

\- Prend au moins le mien. Comme ça si ça te dit.. je dis avec le cœur gros. 

J'étais une personne qui m'attachait énormément. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais c'était ma façon d'être. Il obtempère et je sors un petit papier de mouchoir dans ma poche, que j'utilise pour écrire au stylo mon numéro. J'ajoute un H avant de lui passer. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, tomber sur un inconnu, craquer sur lui, lui faire un suçon (car sa marque se voyait très bien sous la lumière du jour) et lui passer mon numéro. Je ne me reconnaissait presque plus, mais une chose était sûre : je ne voulais pas laisser Louis filer.

\- Merci..Harold. 

Et il part sous mes yeux. Je reste quelques secondes perdu, presque rêveur, puis remercie Sébastien pour son agréable voyage et lui promet de lui laisser une bonne note sur l'application. Je prends mon sac de voyage, chausse mes RayBan et me mets en route vers la gare, suivant le même chemin que Louis avait emprunté, voulant me réfugier à l'intérieur pour me protéger du vent frais et pouvoir appeler ma mère. 

***

Le soir du mariage arrive bien vite, et Louis ne m'a toujours pas contacté. Je pense à lui dans son mariage, et me demande à quoi il pourrait bien ressembler là maintenant, sûrement apprêté pour la cérémonie qu'il prépare. 

Je soupire pour la énième fois et jette un œil à mon téléphone. 

"2121 L." Je tweete.

Je fais pathétique, je sais, mais si ça peut nourrir un espoir..

\- Harry. Peut tu relâcher ce portable pour une soirée ? Enfin ! me gronde ma mère en me faisant les gros yeux. 

Je le remets dans ma poche, la mine boudeuse. Je fais le gamin mais c'est tout ce qui peut prouver que je m'ennuie très franchement dans cette soirée. Les mariés sont déjà rentrés et je réalise que je ne connais toujours pas le nom de la mariée.  
Je le demande donc à Gemma, voulant être discret, mais ma pimbêche de sœur la reformule à haute voix, histoire de m'enfoncer.

\- Maman. Harry me demande comment s'appelle la femme de John. 

\- Harry voyons ! ce fut au tour de mon beau-père de rouspéter, le poing serré contre la table. 

Je m'énerve et ne demande pas même à sortir de tables et me dirige vers les toilettes. Je passe en furie au milieu des tables rondes de la salle, plus ou moins remplies, évite les tablées qui m'interpelle et presse le pas. 

Je pénètre dans les toilettes avec colère, percutant de pleins fouets un homme qui s'avançait vers la sortie. 

\- Désolé, je marmonne en lui tendant la main pour le relever.

Je reconnais ses yeux bleus entre mille et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer subitement. C'est une blague ?

\- Louis.. 

\- Alors c'était le même mariage.. 

On a parlé en même temps, et on se regarde avec gêne avant de sourire. 

\- Martha ? je devine succinctement pour le prénom de la mariée. 

\- Ah non, moi c'est Louis, rétorque mon compagnon de route, joueur. 

\- T'es bête. Alors t'as été occupé depuis ?

\- Pourquoi tu supposes ça ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas rappelé ?

\- Quelque part, j'avoue que oui, je préfères assumer. 

\- J'ai préféré.. nous laisser le temps. 

\- Par rapport à quoi ? je fais en m'approchant dangereusement de lui. 

Il se rapproche du fond d'une cabine, et je le suis dans son idée, le bas ventre déjà envahi d'une douce chaleur. 

\- À toi de me dire. Tu penses qu'une rencontre en covoiturage suffit à bien connaître une personne ?

\- Pourquoi, tu veux bien me connaître ? 

Il est désormais coller au mur, et je passe mes bras à chaque coins de sa tête, fermant la cabine de ma jambe. Je ne daigne pas même fermer à clé.

\- Possible. J'essaie de te refiler à ma sœur. 

Je descend mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses, comme tout à l'heure. Mon ton de voix devient automatiquement plus rauque. 

\- Je pense que je préfère m'entretenir avec un homme..

Je plaque nos deux hanches l'une contre l'autre et nous étouffons tout les deux un soupir d'aise. On ne se connaît pas tant que ça, et l'idée de le faire entièrement avec un inconnu m'excite mais je ne pense pas vouloir atteindre ce niveau pour une personne que je respecte comme Louis. Il a raison, d'une étrange manière j'aimerais aussi.. prendre mon temps. En espérant qu'on sera destinés à se croiser le plus souvent dans notre existence. 

On s'embrasse goulûment, comme si on rattrapait notre tentative avortée d'hier matin. Il passe sa main sur mes boucles et moi je garde toujours les miennes pressées contre son bassin rebondi, dont les jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille. 

Il suffit que d'une petite pression sur les lèvres de Louis pour que nous commençons tout à sentir nos membres gonflés. On sait tout les deux que question de temps, nous ne pouvons pas déjà "sauter le pas". Trop intime. 

Alors je sens Louis chercher une friction entre nos deux sexes, et ma prise sur ses fesses amplifie la sensation. On gémit tout les deux presque en même temps, la sensation me donnant l'impression de chauffer du bas ventre. 

Louis mouvait contre mon sexe, frottant nos deux membres durs, gardant ses mains dans mes cheveux déjà emmêlé. La sensation était trop bonne et j'étais presque sûr d'être capable de me relâcher maintenant si je ne trouvais pas moyen de me retenir.

Mon bassin bougeait tout seul, avide de friction. Ce qui avait commencer calmement devient un va et vient pur et intense après coup, ou plus rien ne comptait à part notre plaisir à tout les deux, et nos respirations hachées qui comblaient tellement la salle autour de nous que j'avais l'impression d'avoir alerté toute la salle. "Hey tout le monde, deux idiots prennent du bon temps solo !"

J'enfouie mon nez contre l'épaule de Louis et le mord à chaque fois qu'une vague de plaisir ronge mes entrailles. Mon sexe est douloureusement dur, le frottis causé par nos deux sexes y contribuant énormément. 

Le ballet dure seulement le temps d'un clignement d'œil, car bientôt la vague de plaisir est trop forte pour que je puisse la faire passer par une simple morsure. Mes jambes tremblent alors que je me libère, continuant à me mouvoir tout contre le membre de mon partenaire sans pitié, voulant l'amener au même stade que moi. 

Il y parvient pas même une minute plus tard, une plainte s'échappant de sa bouche alors qu'il libère sa semence comme moi dans son slip.

Nous restons trois, cinq, dix voir quinze minutes dans cette position, trop déconnecté pour nous remettre à l'ambiance de salle. Après ça il déplie lentement ses jambes autour de ma taille et les repose sur le sol. 

\- Bonne soirée, Harry. il trouve seulement à me répliquer après tout ça, la voix essoufflée et les cheveux ébouriffé de sexe. 

\- J'aurais dû te la mettre sans lub, comme ça tout le monde aurait vu à qui tu appartiens, je dis en sortant des toilettes à sa suite pour me diriger vers les lavabos. 

\- Appartient ? Louis rit. Rapide le petit !

\- Tu ne pense pas ? j'insiste. 

Il fait non de la tête, se coiffe rapidement devant le miroir et sors des toilettes, un haussement d'épaules à mon égard. Je serre les poings. Louis est lunatique, et je ne pense pas pouvoir apprécier ce genre de comportement.  
Il ne voit pas les choses de la même manière apparemment, et doit penser qu'à baiser, boire et fumer plutôt que de rêver de se poser une bonne fois pour toutes. 

Je passe ma main sur mes cheveux et me dirige à nouveau vers la table, le cœur aussi gros que lorsque je l'avais quitté. Je cherche Louis dans la salle mais je ne le vois plus. Même lorsque les mariés ont ouvert la piste, même lorsqu'il fallait couper le gâteau. Je décide de tweeter ma déception à la fin de la soirée, lorsque tout le monde somnole pratiquement sur son siège et que je suis tellement bourré de vin que je dis n'importe quoi à quiconque se trouvant près de mon périmètre de sûreté. 

"Carpe Diem !!!" je tweete en pas même une seconde, avant de voir les habituels retweets et likes. Je suis en passe de fermer mon iPhone quand je vois qu'un compte Twitter inconnu me mentionne.

"Ça tu l'as dit ;). Follow back ?"

Je ne réfléchis même pas et le prends dans mes abonnés dans le courant. Il a une star de The Fray en profil et ses tweets ont l'air de ceux qui font parti d'une fanbase. 

Quelques temps après je reçois un message privé, ce qui était également rare en ce moment. Un instant j'ai la pensée irrationnelle qu'il s'agit de Liam, qui tente de m'appeler pour me sortir de ce pétrin, puis je me rappelle qu'il doit être encore une fois trop occupé avec Zayn.

Alors j'ouvre le message privé, et directement après le sourire ne me quitte pas le visage. Ma mère et ma sœur à côté s'en étonne, j'invite même Gemma à venir danser avec moi avec un baisemain. 

J'avais lu le seul message qui comptait. 

mon numéro H.  
378xxxxxxx  
Louis ;). 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Défi relevé! (Pour Megan).


End file.
